


Shadows

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: rough/sloppy/dirty sex in a public (or semi-public) place w/ leviathan!cas? sorta away from people’s sight, but still in danger of being caught. bonus if it’s reader’s first time with Cas and she has feelings for him she hasn’t confessed to yet, so conflicted feelings and giving in to temptation even though she knows they both might/probably/will regret it later. sorry this is so specific. and thank god for angel week.</p><p>AND</p><p>Hey,Luv! instead of the last request I send u,can u instead write a 1GodstielxReader 2Consort of the archangels!readerxArchangels or 3 LeviathCasxReader(Anyone of them.)also can you do the thing with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Warnings: Dub con, smut, semi-public sex (outside, but no one sees), rough sex, unprotected sex, Leviathan!Cas (not strictly stated, but implied)

Fic:

“Cas, where are you taking me?” you ask as Cas takes your hand and leads you from the bar. You shoot Sam and Dean a wary look as Cas drags you out the door.

“You’ll see,” is Cas’ only response. Cas leads you down an alleyway beside the bar and stops in the shadows. He spins you quickly and pushes you up against the wall.

“Cas!” you gasp. His action surprises you, he’s never acted this way before. Then again, he seemed different lately; darker and more sinister. Cas’ eyes bore into your own as if he wants to devour your soul.

He places one hand on either side of your body and leans in. “I want you Y/N,” Cas growls, “And I know you want me too.” You couldn’t deny his last statement, you’d wanted him from the moment you met him all those years ago; but now as you looked into his blue eyes, some voice inside you was telling you to run back inside the bar.

“Here? Now?” you squeak.

“Yes,” Cas responds in a low voice, “Here, Now.” You swallow hard before saying your next protest.

“What if Sam and Dean come looking for us?” you ask. It’s a plausible question; the look you gave them might cause them to come after you if you were gone for too long.

“Let them see,” Cas says darkly. This wasn’t Cas, not the Cas you loved anyway. The Cas you knew never would’ve said something like that. The Cas you knew wouldn’t have pinned you to the wall in the first place. You didn’t know what had happened to the naive angel, but this Castiel was neither naive nor an angel.

You nod your head slowly, giving in to Cas’ proposition though you knew you’d never live it down if one or both of the brothers caught you. Cas presses his lips to yours, hard and demanding. You’d always pictured kissing him would be soft and gentle, but this Cas was different. Cas moves closer to you, pressing his body firmly against yours.

You’d wanted him for so long, but you’d wanted the old Cas, not this new one. Despite that, you couldn’t help but give in. Your lips move against his and cave to his every whim as his tongue maps out your mouth. Cas’ lips move down your neck, sucking and biting, leaving behind marks. His hands move down to your hips and his fingers slip beneath your shirt, rubbing circles against your skin with his thumbs.

“Castiel,” you mumble as you wrap your arms around him and card your fingers through his hair. Cas bites down on the skin of your neck and rolls his hips against you, letting you feel the growing bulge in his pants. You groan as your head falls back against the rough wall behind you, you hair getting caught in the little grooves and crevices of the brick.

You should stop this, you knew you’d probably regret your decision if you let this continue, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop him. Would he regret what he’d done later if he became his former self once again? Would he hate you for allowing this to happen? You easily pushed the thoughts from your mind as Cas rolls his hips against you and presses his hard cock to your core. You’d deal with the regret when it existed, if it existed, but for now all you wanted was Cas.

Cas’ hands leave your hips and travel to the buttons of your shirt. He undoes them one by one, exposing your skin to the cool night air and causing goose bumps to break out across your body. Cas’ lips break from your skin and he moves away to examine your body. A grin spreads across his lips. Cas reaches out and scoops your breasts from your bra, pulling them out of the cups and kneading the flesh.

He drops your breasts and drags his fingers down your body before stepping away to examine his work. A smirk plays at his lips as he tilts his head to the side. From his expression, you couldn’t tell if he wanted to eat you alive or fuck you senseless.

Cas descends on you, his hands spin you around so that you face the wall. His lips latch on to the skin of your neck and his hands travel down to the button of your pants. He undoes the button and zipper before slipping two fingers into the waistband of your panties. Your head falls back against Cas’ shoulder and you let out a moan as he rocks his hips against you, his hard cock prodding your ass cheek.

“Cas, please,” you moan.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Cas whispers in your ear, his voice deep and husky. You watch over your shoulder as Cas unzips his pants and pulls his hard cock from its confines. He presses himself up against you before pushing your pants down around your ankles. Cas pulls your hips away from the wall and spreads your legs as wide as they’ll go with the material still wrapped around them. You press your hands against the rough brick wall to support yourself.

Cas wraps an arm around your waist and his other hand trails up to squeeze your breast. He rocks his hips forward, sliding his hard cock against your slick folds with just enough friction to let you know he’s there, but not enough to give you any satisfaction. You press your hips back against him, causing his tip to press against your clit. The material of Cas’ pants rubs against you, rough against the smooth skin of your ass. Cas rocks his hips against you over and over again, drawing moans from your lips.

“You better be quiet,” Cas groans, “Someone might hear you and come looking.” You groan and nod your head as you suck your bottom lip between your teeth and bite down. Cas continues to rock his hips against you as you try to keep quiet.

Suddenly, he thrusts into you, filling you with one swift stroke. You cry out as he enters you and he stops moving. “Can you be quiet?” he asks with a growl.

“Yes,” you respond quietly.

“Good,” Cas says. One of his hands wraps around your hip and his other stays at your breast. Cas starts his thrusts off quick and deliberate, each one hitting your g-spot. You bite down on your lip again, trying to remain silent but finding it hard. He slams into you with each thrust and you rock your hips back in time with his tempo, pushing him deep inside you. Cas grunts and groans, having just as much trouble being quiet as you are.

The knot in your stomach coils and your head falls forward. The brick wall scrapes at your palms as Cas pushes your body forwards with each thrust. Cas’ hand leaves your breast and comes to wrap around your other hip. Using both hands to hold you in place, he adds more power to his thrusts. His pace increases as his cock twitches inside you. Your walls tighten around him and the knot in your stomach tightens, nearing the breaking point.

“Castiel,” you moan louder than you should as your walls clamp down around him. Cas groans and his cock pulses a few thrusts later, spilling himself deep inside you. His thrusts come to a stop and he pulls himself from you, leaving you empty.

“Someone’s coming,” Cas says as he hurriedly tucks himself back into his pants and pulls the zipper up. He straightens his clothes before stepping out of the shadows. You pull your pants up and fasten them shut before tucking your breasts back into the cups of your bra. Your fingers work frantically at the buttons of your shirt as Cas begins to converse with the intruder.

“What are you two doing out here?” Sam asks.

“I just wanted to show Y/N the stars,” Cas responds nonchalantly, “I think I’ll go back inside now.” Cas casually walks back towards the front of the bar as if nothing had happened between you. Yeah, he’d brought you out here to show you the stars all right.

Sam walks towards you and pulls you from the shadows. His eyes examine the state you’re in and a quizzical look crosses his face. “Are you ok?” he asks.

“Yeah, Sam, I’m fine,” you respond.

“Then why do you look all. . .” Sam says, gesturing to you, “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No, he didn’t hurt me; I fell,” you say quickly, “Like Cas said, he brought me out here to show me the stars and I tripped over something in the dark. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“Well he didn’t mention you tripping,” Sam says.

“Must’ve forgotten,” you respond. Sam shrugs his shoulders and the two of you head back to the front of the bar.

“Does Cas seem different to you?” Sam asks.   
“You have no clue,” you respond as a knowing smile crosses your lips.


End file.
